


End Where I Begin

by JensenAckles13



Category: Avengers, Frostiron - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Eventual Smut, Jotun!Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Odin's A+ Parenting, Tags May Change, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony's in denial, but he's still an asshole, but only sometimes, he can be nice when he doesn't have blue eyes, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensenAckles13/pseuds/JensenAckles13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing Tony Stark hated more than humanity, it was waiting.<br/>As it was, humanity really wasn’t that bad; seeing as how he was part of the humanity he was currently bitching about, it was sort of hard to hate.<br/>No, he hated the idiots in humanity, which, admittedly, was most of the humans.<br/>Then again, he was a human so they couldn’t be all idiots.<br/>Just most of them.<br/>And then there was the whole ‘waiting’ thing.<br/>He was a very impatient person, and anyone who knew him could vouch for that.<br/>What he hated even more about having to wait was the fact that what he was waiting for was actually pretty god damn important.<br/>See, he was waiting for his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attack of the Space Alien

If there was one thing Tony Stark hated more than humanity, it was waiting.  
As it was, humanity really wasn’t that bad; seeing as how he _was_ part of the humanity he was currently bitching about, it was sort of hard to hate.  
No, he hated the idiots in humanity, which, admittedly, was most of the humans.  
Then again, he was a human so they couldn’t be _all_ idiots.  
Just most of them.  
And then there was the whole ‘waiting’ thing.  
He was a _very_ impatient person, and anyone who knew him could vouch for that.  
What he hated even _more_ about having to wait was the fact that what he was waiting for was actually pretty god damn important.  
See, he was waiting for his soulmate.  
Perhaps that sounded abso-fucking-lutely ridiculous, but dammit he was desperate. He was in his mid forties now and he _still_ hadn’t met his soulmate.    
Everyone who had a soul had a soulmate, and as Tony was fairly certain _everyone_ had a soul _(even though he was sure his was darker than coal)_ , everyone had a soulmate.  
Gazing at himself in the mirror, his fingers automatically found the elegant letters scrawled across the front of his chest, over his right peck.  
L-O-K-I.  
Honestly, what kind of name was that?  
He may or may not have panicked a bit _(a lot)_ when the letters on his chest started glowing a soft, emerald green and giving off a sort of…electrifying buzz. Honestly, they felt like they were tingling, almost itching.  
And that panic may have racketed up a notch _(an entire fucking load of notches)_ when Fury called him not ten minutes later to tell him there had been a breach in Shield’s security and someone had attacked from the _inside_ and that said someone had come out of a _god damn portal to space._  
So yes, there was panic.  
There was a lot of panic.  
And maybe a bit of flailing, but no one needed to know that.  
By the time he managed to dress himself, Pepper was over and the glow was dull enough that he couldn’t see it through his shirt and the itching had faded into an ache not unlike the constant one from the arc reactor, so he really didn’t notice it.  
And he may or may not have ignored Fury and his whole ‘space portal’ issue because he was _so_ not going to associate himself with someone who had a _god damn space portal_ and _lost it to a god damn alien_.  
They were sharing a glass of wine when Coulson came in all his professional glory, and demanded _(silently, of course, because Coulson was really good at doing the “I’ll tase you until you drool if you don’t do what I want” thing with his eyes)_ that Tony stop ignoring them and do his god damn job that wasn’t actually his god damn job, seeing as how he was a consultant and no one seemed to remember that.  
When Pepper and the Agent left, Tony found himself reading and re-reading everything anyone knew about anything associated with his new super secret boy band and it’s team of misfits, along with the glowing ice cube.  
This took roughly all night, and when Fury called, he was in no way, shape or form happy because _dammit_ , didn’t he already say _no_?

“You know,” he said by way of greeting. “I believe we had this conversation and I refused. If I’m going to do this, we need a safeword, dear.”  
He lived for the moments _(and there were a lot of them)_ where he pissed Fury off.

“We need you. Stuttgart. The target has been spotted, and we need you and Captain Rodgers there _immediately_. And don’t you _dare_ take your time, Stark, otherwise civilian lives will be added to your list, and I don’t think you want that.”  
Tony would’ve murdered Fury through the screen had it been possible.  
He hung up with Fury’s one eyed glare on him, before suiting up and taking the long, long flight to Stuttgart.  
As it turned out, ‘the target’ hadn’t started the party for at least an hour, so when Tony got there, he and Cap were just facing off, and Cap was losing.  
Overriding the Quinjets speakers had been far too easy.  
It would’ve been a lot easier if the name on his chest wasn’t glowing and burning like it was trying its damndest to be the sun.  
That set off another round of panic, but AC/DC helped and so did blasting the surprised look of his alleged soulmate’s face.  
Of course, this sent a burst of pain throughout his own body, starting in his chest and ending in his back, because naturally when he hurt his soulmate, he felt it too.  
He felt sick, but throwing up in the suit was _so_ not an option.  
Instead, he called all the big guns out and pointed them all at Rudolph, pretending he wasn’t about to be sick.

“Make a move, Reindeer Games.”  
There was a tense moment where Loki gazed at him with narrowed eyes before the armor faded off of him in a soft golden light.  
“Smart move.”  
Getting the mad ‘god’ _(Tony had always been an Atheist and fairly certain this was not a god because honestly, what god wore golden horns?)_ onto the Quinjet was far easier than he thought it would be.  
Loki was gazing at him with curious blue eyes _(blue…that wasn’t the right color, was it? It couldn’t be….)_ , head tilted to the side and his lips parted slightly.  
Tony would never admit to anyone else that he found Loki attractive in the slightest.  
Okay, so attractive would be an understatement. Sex god was a lot better.  
Jesus, no one can blame Tony because dammit, he has _eyes_.  
Dark, slicked back hair _(which would look a lot better if it was messy because Tony had just run his fingers through it)_ ; slim, pale body; tall, lithe figure…dammit, Tony wanted.  
And apparently, so did his soul, as the mark was practically a brand against his skin now.  
Somewhere in his mind, he wondered if Loki was feeling the same thing, but a more demanding part of him was screaming _wrong, wrong, wrong._  
Yes, something was very wrong here, and if he could simply figure it out…  
Tony bantered with Capsicle for a few minutes, but when the lightning and thunder started, all semblance of friendliness was gone.  
When big and blond flew in and took Tony to the ground with a fucking _hammer_ as he stole away the captive ‘god’, Tony felt something low and smoldering in his gut.  
Something that screamed _mine, mine, mine_.  
And that something would not be ignored.

“Stark! We need a plan of attack!” Cap’s voice yelled behind him but Tony couldn’t really hear past the incessant possessive scream in his head.

“I have a plan,” he called back absently, turning his head slightly to accommodate the Captain. “Attack.”    
As it turned out, getting rid of big and blond wasn’t easy.  
He talked just as much as Tony.

“Do not touch me again, Metal Man,” he said and Tony almost laughed. _Almost_.

“Then don’t take my stuff.” Because Loki was his. _His_.

“You have no idea what you’re dealing with,” Point Break insisted, stormy _(heh)_ blue eyes narrowed slightly.

“Mm, I believe the term is ‘soulmate’, but call it what you will,” Tony countered as if this was just a walk in the park. Which it kind of was, just with Shakespeare.

This seemed to keep big and blond quiet for a moment before he said, bewildered; “My brother is your… _soulmate_?” He also said it like he was disgusted.

Tony huffed. “Don’t sound so happy. You might explode in rainbows and unicorns. Yes, he’s my soulmate. And I have to say, he really needs to get into the habit of staying put.”

“But you…” It seemed the big buy was at lost for words. “You’re a mere mortal…”

Tony scoffed. “Well, pardon me for being such a disappointment.”

The guy looked up, startled. “No, my friend, not at all,” _Oh, we’re friends now?_ “I am simply surprised. My brother deems himself above you and your people, though this seems a recent occurrence. He hasn’t a problem with your kind before.”  
 _What the fuck?_

“We’re not a fucking species; we don’t have a ‘kind’, Point Break.” He shook his head. “Never mind. Let’s just go get tall, dark and handsome before Shield…” He sighed, shaking his head as he saw the Quinjet hovering beside the mountain the other in question had been on, said other currently being hauled into the jet. “Or not. Alright. C’mon, big buy.”  
And they flew together, because the guy could fly and Tony was _so_ going to steal that damn hammer and learn the mechanics behind it because science.  
Upon returning to the Helicarrier, with who he now learned were Asgardian’s named Thor _(high and mighty blond)_ and Loki _(dark and brooding soulmate)_ , Tony was able to meet the rest of the team, taking to Doctor Banner because hey, science bro. Also see ‘enormous green rage monster’.  
He never admit _(not even to himself)_ that he was completely fucking terrified and completely fucking turned on when he saw the the psychotic and slightly _(very)_ dangerous grin Loki gave the camera. 


	2. Face to Face

** He wasn’t sure whether he was excited or scared to meet Loki properly.  **

Given, this was something he’d been waiting a _damned_ long time for, but at the same time, said soulmate was attempting to take over the world, so there was that little _teensy_ issue.  
Though really, he shouldn’t feel so nervous flying to his _own tower_.   
But then again, Loki had escaped because Clint the Asshat had blown up part of the Helicarrier and Thor had been an idiot and Phil was dead…  
Figuring out what Loki planned on doing was easy.   
Figuring out that he had staged his defeat was a bit more difficult.   
Figuring out a way to get the god out of whatever mess he was in? Even more difficult, seeing as how he still hadn’t actually figured it out yet.   
Seeing the god standing with no helmet and his scepter held loosely in his hand, watching and waiting like he knew Tony would come…well, that had done things to Tony that he really shouldn’t say _(because really, his soulmate was a homicidal maniac)_.   
Walking through and having Jarvis remove the suit with Loki’s eyes on him?   
Well, Tony Stark was nothing if not a diva.   
If he walked slower than usual, no one would know.   
If he kept his eyes on Loki the entire time…well, Loki returned the favor in flourish.

“Come to appeal to my humanity?” the god asked, a small little half smile on his face that also did _things_ to Tony.   
He made sure Loki knew that he was here to threaten…and then offered him a drink.

“The Chituari are coming. Nothing will change that. What have I to fear?” Loki asked in that soft, smoky voice of his.

“The Avengers.” At Loki’s confused look, he elaborated. “That’s what we call ourselves. Sort of like a team. ‘Earths Mightiest Heroes’ type thing.”

There was that smirk again. “Yes, I’ve met them.”

Tony laughed, a brilliant smile on his features as he stepped around the bar, silver bracelets clipped around his wrists. “Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I’ll give you that one. But let’s do a head count here; your brother, the demi-god; a super soldier, living legend that kinda lives up to the legend; a man with _breathtaking_ anger management issues; a couple of master assassins and _you_ , big fella, you’ve managed to piss of every single one of ‘em.”   
Okay, so perhaps pissed wasn’t the correct term for Tony _(not fully, anyways because god dammit, Phil)_ ; highly aroused, perhaps. Longing? Maybe.

“That was the plan.” Loki sounded so cocksure; like he had everything under control _(he probably did, but hey, Tony didn’t need to let him know he’d caught onto his plan)_.

“Yeah, not a great plan.” Tony sipped his drink. “When they come, and they will, they’ll come for you.”

“I have an army.”

Tony could play this game. “We have a Hulk.”

Apparently, so could Loki. “Oh, I thought the beast had wandered off…” He motioned vaguely to the city with his scepter.

“You’re missing the point! There’s no throne; no version of this where you come out on time. Now, maybe your army comes and maybe it’s too much for us but it’s all on you. Because if we can’t protect the Earth, you can be damn well sure we’ll protect it.” Well, okay, Tony could think of multiple versions where Loki came out on top, but now was not the time.

“How will your friends have time for me when they’re so busy fighting you?”   
Oh, oh god, it was that _voice_ again; so silky, so fucking _dangerous_.   
He flinched when the tip of the scepter hit the reactor with a dull ping of metal on metal.   
Nothing happened.   
So Loki tried again.   
“This usually works,” the god stated. If he noticed the burning green of Tony’s soulmate mark, he didn’t say anything.

Naturally, Tony made a sex joke. “Yeah, well, performance issues. One out of five-” He was cut off as Loki’s fingers wrapped around his throat. He dropped his drink, hands coming up to curl around Loki’s wrists, even as he felt the electrifying burn as his soulmate’s skin finally touched his.   
The god looked confused for a moment, a frown marring his brow.

“I don’t understand…” Loki murmured softly under his breath.   
And then he dropped Tony like he’d been burned.   
Loki stared at his own hand _(the one that had been around Tony’s throat)_ for a moment before hateful blue eyes darted up to the softly glowing green of the mark through Tony’s shirt.   
“ _Get rid of it!_ ” Loki screamed, reaching forward and legitimately tearing a hole in Tony’s shirt where the mark was. Throwing the offending fabric to the ground, the god brought his eyes to the mark…and he froze.   
They were glowing softly, scrawled elegantly across his chest.   
Loki brought up a hand, mesmerized, and traced the letters spelling out his name, eyes wide, lips parted slightly.   
“ _Oh,_ ” he breathed, bringing his eyes up to Tony’s.   
For a split second, all Tony could see was blue and then Loki threw his head back and _screamed_.   
It was an ear shattering, agonized thing.   
And then there was nothing but too blue light, exploding outward in a hailstorm of shattering glass and blown out windows and hoarse screaming.   
Tony squeezed his eyes shut and hunched low to the ground, hands covering both ears.   
And then, it stopped.   
Just like that.   
Tony let his hands drop and slowly opened his eyes.   
Before him, every glass thing in the tower- windows and everything- was shattered; furniture was overturned, broken.   
And there was Loki, on the floor and panting in the midst of it all, entire form trembling as he looked up at Tony with broken green eyes and- oh. _Oh_. Green. They were green.   
The inventor launched himself at his soulmate, not even caring about the broken glass that cut into his flesh as he collapsed over Loki, his arms wound around the god’s waist tightly as he clung like the god was the only thing keeping him grounded and _here_ and maybe he was but Tony didn’t care because this was Loki, _his Loki_ , the one with startlingly green eyes and ivory skin and raven locks and _green eyes_ _the same color as the emerald mark_ glowing like a brand on Tony’s chest.   
Loki chuckled a weak, small thing as his arms came to wrap around Tony’s shoulders.   
Everything in Tony was screaming ‘ _mine’_ , and the inventor was in no way going to ignore that.   
He nuzzled his face into Loki’s neck, inhaling deeply.   
Loki smelled like blood and sweat and winter.   
More so, he smelled like _Tony’s_.

“You’re my soulmate,” Loki breathed into Tony’s hair, sounding awed and amazed and happy all at the same time.

“That’s me,” Tony said with a breath of a laugh.

“I’ve been searching for millennia after millennia…it’s been _you_ all this time. An impossibly incredible mortal. Astounding.”

“My ego’s big enough without hearing that,” Tony mumbled into his neck, content with not moving for, say, forever.

“Of course. You _did_ put your name on this lovely tower for the world to see.”

“Do you have a…?” Tony patted his own chest where the letters spelled out Loki’s name.   
Loki nodded, magicking away the armor and leaving himself in black leggings and an emerald green tunic. Pulling the collar of it down, just over his right peck was Tony’s name, scrawled in his messy inventor’s hand writing that somehow managed to look beautiful _(when the hell did Tony Stark use words like beautiful?)_ when sprawled across that ivory skin, glowing a soft, golden-red color.   
Tony stared at it for a good five minutes.   
“Can I keep you?” he finally asked.

Loki chuckled, kissing the crown of Tony’s head.

“It would be an honor.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I'm going to be busy for the next couple weeks (My 16th birthday is in a couple of days and I'm going out of town for a couple of weeks) which means no posting. Sorry!  
> There may or may not be another chapter up after this before my vacation, but I'm not sure yet.   
> Thanks for reading!  
> Oh, and guys? If there's anything you want to see in this story, or in a separate fic or anything, let me know!   
> I love prompts


	3. Escapee's

As it turned out, the rest of the team wasn’t as understanding.   
Sadly for Tony, they hadn’t been gazing longingly into Loki’s eyes like he had, so they were unable to tell the difference between their current green and their earlier blue.   
Hulk had come first, looking ready to do some smashing, but upon seeing Tony practically clinging to the god, the mean, green angry machine had stood there and stared; luckily, he liked Tony, so there would be no smashing on either part, as that would involve smashing Tony as well.   
Clint arrived next, arrow aimed at Loki’s face before he seemed to fully register that the octopus attached to the god was, in fact, Tony, and then he just stared, slack-jawed and wide-eyed.   
Nat soon followed; she didn’t break the silent streak, but she didn’t appear shocked. No, if anything, she looked mildly amused.   
Thor landed on the balcony and strode inside, looking for all the world like he belonged there and not even seeming to care about the two cuddling on the floor in a mess of glass and broken furniture.   
And then there was Steve, who blushed so red Tony thought he would explode.   
It was Steve who finally asked.

“What’s going on here?” he demanded.

Tony didn’t get to answer. Nat beat him to it. “They’re soulmate’s.”   
Tony didn’t even question how she knew because she was Nat the Super Spy and she knew everything.   
Hulk roared and jumped out the window.   
Clint’s mouth closed and then opened again.   
Steve looked like he wanted to cry.   
Thor grinned smugly.   
Nat graced them all with a rare and barely there smile.   
And Tony laughed.   
He laughed long and loud and hard, finding it difficult to catch his breath.   
He didn’t know what was so funny but he didn’t really care; maybe it was everyone’s reaction…who knew? But once he started, he couldn’t stop.   
Loki joined in too, starting with quiet giggles _(real, adorable giggles)_ before they turned into a full on laugh.   
And then it was Thor’s booming laughter and apparently, that was contagious because soon they were having a big, grand laughing party.   
It took a solid twenty minutes for everyone to calm down; it was Clint who broke the laughing streak, wiping tears from his eyes.   
Everyone followed suit soon after.

“So, are you two really…” Clint trailed off, clapping his hands together, spreading them and then clapping them back together again, looking expectant.

“Yes, Birdbrain, we are-” Tony mimicked the motion.   
Everything seemed to be going all fine and well until Fury and his team of incompetent ass monkey’s showed up.   
The rest of the Avengers were ordered out of the building and away, despite a valiant effort on their part to stay and support _(yes, they were already supportive of the couple)_ Tony and Loki.   
They’d even gotten Thor out with threats of bodily harm to the couple.   
In the next moments that ensued, there was a lot of hair pulling, unintelligible screeching, and Tony may or may not have stolen Fury’s eye patch and stuffed it somewhere it would be safe _(if the inside of his boxers counted as ‘safe’)_.   
But if there was one thing Shield had, it was numbers.   
It took twenty minutes to get the pair separated, and seventeen more to keep them away and get them locked up.   
Heavy, metal chains were looped around Loki’s wrists and pulled tight, immediately drawing out his magic and taking it into the cuffs. A ridiculous muzzle that covered half his face and curved under the god’s jaw soon followed; after four failed attempts at getting a gag on Tony _(the agent’s were now in serious threat of losing fingers)_ , and four bloodied teeth marks, the agent’s opted to let Tony’s words run wild.   
And wild did they run.   
Mostly with insults.

*

Shield HQ was just as dull and boring as Tony remembered it, only now there was the added bonus that he was nowhere near his soulmate and really had no idea where the god was, but judging by the dull ache in the soulmate mark, it wasn’t pleasant.   
And Tony was _pissed_.   
After two failed escape attempts _(the first one gained him a concussion, and the second would’ve gone better if he’d actually checked to make sure there weren’t any guards outside the main security checkpoint)_ , he gave up and sat at the plain silver table, fingers drumming against it, heavy cuffs rattling audibly as he played out the tune to _Back in Black_.   
He really annoyed everyone when he began to sing.   
It appeared that was what it took to get Fury in to talk to him.

“You’re making my agents’ ears bleed, Stark,” the Director deadpanned as he entered.

“Only if I’m lucky,” he threw back, grinning up at Fury.

The single eye narrowed _(he’d gotten another eye patch somewhere- apparently he had an endless god damn supply)_ into a fierce glare.

“What are you playing at?”

Tony scoffed. “Believe me, Fury; if I was playing at anything, you’d know. Especially since I’d be _winning_.” He gave a smile that was mostly teeth.

“Don’t play coy,” the Director snapped.

“I’m not playing anything, Fury, and if I was, it’d likely be Loki’s fine ass.”

Fury’s open palms slammed down on the table in front of him, startling him.

“Dammit, Stark; I’m trying to _help_ you here; once you get that into your head, maybe we can get somewhere. You were caught snuggling the enemy. _Snuggling_.”

“I am aware of what happened, yes, but if you’d like to give me a play by play, start with when you let him escape. That’s my favorite part.”   
Fury’s mouth opened like he was about to say something, the vein in his forehead bulging, but Tony beat him to it.   
“Here’s the thing, _Director_ ; you’ve crossed into dangerous territories- no, you _sprinted_ into them. You’ve gone far past my line; past Loki’s. You’ve separated two soulmate’s against their will and that, my friend, is illegal. So if you’ll kindly show me to my fucking soulmate, we’ll get out of your hair. Hell, I’ll even stop sending you postcards.”

“You want to see your precious soulmate, fine; _see him_.” Fury pulled a tablet out of a flap in his leather jacket and set it in front of Tony; oh, Tony _saw_.   
Tony saw Loki strapped to a god damn metal table with electrodes pressed to his chest, one of Shield’s scientists holding a remote with a small dial, and when he turned it- oh. _Oh._  
Loki’s entire body convulsed as electricity shot through him; the god damn scientist was _measuring how much electricity Loki could take before it killed him_.   
Tony’s roar of rage was so unexpected and god damn terrifying that Fury took a step back, away from the inventor.

“ _He is mine!_ ” Tony screamed. “ _Don’t touch my fucking stuff!”_  
The next seconds passed by in a blur- one moment, Tony was frantically trying to rip his hands free of the cuffs, and the next, a blinding green light erupted from the mark in his chest and oh, it _burned_.   
The roar of rage morphed into a scream of agony as Tony swore his skin melted off his bones. Oh, he was on fire, his entire body was on fire and he was going to die before he even got to save Loki- oh. Loki.   
The fire slowly faded until he could breathe again and the dazzling light sank back into its soft glow.   
Director Fury was in an unconscious heap of leather and weapons on the floor; the cuffs around Tony’s wrists had _melted_ off. The skin beneath was puffy and red, black and charred around the edges and beginning to blister but Tony didn’t care; he just had to find Loki.   
He didn’t have to search far.   
Three people tried to stop him.   
Two of them broke a bone _(a leg and a collar bone)_ \- the third was shot through the shoulder.   
No one tried to stop him after that.   
Freeing Loki was a bit difficult, but finding the convulsing god made whatever happened before happen again.   
When Tony came back to himself, he was on his knees, panting hard, Loki kneeling in front of him.   
The god looked weak and pained but his color was returning while his magic did.

“You…how?” Loki asked, eyes wide and awed.

“Same color as…your magic…” Tony panted, forcefully slowing his breathing to a more normal rate despite his heart jack hammering against his rib cage.

“You…you have my magic _inside_ of you?” Loki sounded bewildered and amazed at the same time. “ _Oh_ ,” the god breathed. “Your device…it must have harnessed my magic’s energy when I touched your mark… _magnificent_.” Tony could think of one thing he had that was magnificent, and it was definitely about a foot and a half lower.

“We’ve gotta go,” Tony said urgently, hearing footsteps crashing in the hallway.

Loki grinned, all sharp teeth and pink lips. “Leave that to me.”   
They vanished in a cloud of green smoke just as the agents’ came bursting in; they found nothing but a pair of magic-stealing handcuffs laying delicately in the middle of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright....this was sort of crappily written (so sorry) but it's longer and you guys haven't had anything here for a while so...ta-da!


	4. Safe Haven

They arrived in Tony’s Malibu home.   
Now, Tony wasn’t actually sure how Loki knew he even _had_ a Malibu home, but he wasn’t complaining.   
He had more pressing things to worry about.   
Such things like the fiery agony in his burnt wrists and the fact that his soulmate had just been experimented on like some sort of lab rat.   
Such things like the fact that New York had just been attacked by aliens.   
Such things like different objects to castrate Fury with.  
He didn’t really realize he’d been bouncing on the balls of his feet with nervous _(and semi-furious)_ energy until long, cool arms encircled his waist from behind and a chin tucked itself onto his shoulder.

“You’re so tense,” Loki murmured, idly rubbing his palm over Tony’s belly. “You’re also hurt. Let me help you?”   
Tony couldn’t say no to that tone even if he wanted to.   
He nodded wordlessly and felt himself led to the couch.   
Everything after that passed in an exhausted blur.   
He briefly remembered telling Loki where the first aid kit was, and the feeling of cold _something_ encircling his burning wrists that felt absolutely heavenly.   
He was fairly certain he’d collapsed in an exhausted heap soon afterwards.

*

Upon awaking, he realized two things; one, he was not in the exhausted heap he’d fallen in on the couch _(the bed was far more comfortable)_ and two, a long, lean body was pressed against his from behind and it felt beautiful.   
There was also a far longer and harder part of the god’s anatomy that felt just as _beautiful_ where it was pressed against Tony’s ass.   
While he would normally grind his hips back into the sleeping forms cock and pleasure him until he woke, he figured the god was even more so exhausted than Tony had been and would need all the rest he could get. He didn’t need their soul bond to tell him that.   
So he settled back into the circle of the god’s arms and relaxed, letting his eyes fall closed as he took it all in- the electrifying feel of his soulmate’s skin against his own; the press of that gorgeous body molding perfectly with his own; the cool breath puffing softly against the back of his neck.  
Of course, with no one to talk to and not able to move until the god woke, lest he wake him before he woke on his _own_ , the only thing he could do was think, and weird things happened when he used his brain how it was actually _made_ to be used.   
It could’ve been worse, he supposed; his soulmate could’ve been Thor.   
Good lord, if that wasn’t enough to rid of the pleasant buzz he’d been in since waking, he didn’t know what was.   
No, no. It could be much worse than that.   
He could’ve imagined Thor in a thong- oh dear god, he was scarred for life.   
Honestly, Loki didn’t seem that bad, aside from the whole ‘taking over New York’ thing…as Howard had said when Tony had told him he was bisexual, “it’s just a phase….now get the fuck out of my house” _.  
_ Ah, the joys of childhood.   
Perhaps it was a good thing though.   
Loki had just as much _(most likely more)_ baggage as Tony did and could carry twice as much.   
They could share the load, which was a plus because this was something Tony didn’t want to have to carry alone.   
The god was clearly the black sheep of the family, and if what Thor said about him being adopted was true, judging by the fact that he is said black sheep, it’s likely Odin the Dastardly Douche or whatever the hell his name was treated Loki how Howard had treated Tony; that meant understanding, and that was something the inventor more than knew both of them needed.

He startled from his thoughts at the lazy kiss that was pressed to the back of his neck, just above the knob of his spine.

“Mm, you think too loud, darling…” a sleepy voice mumbled behind him.

“Sorry,” Tony replied absently.

“No need for that. What is on your mind, my love?”

“Try everything ranging from Thor in a thong to shitty fathers’.”   
He felt Loki physically shudder at the thought of Thor in a thong.

“Sounds…pleasant.”

“Very.”

Loki snorted and went quiet for a moment before saying, “You do know we’re insane, right?”

“Absolutely bonkers.”

“This was a terrible bond.”

“The worst.”

“A very bad idea.”

Tony felt a smile pull at his lips. “Oh, but you and I both love bad ideas _so_ much…”

Another kiss to the back of his neck. “Of course. They’re _so_ much _fun_ …”

Tony chuckled and rolled over to face Loki. “Breakfast or shower?”

“How about both; breakfast first, and then shower. You smell of battle, my dear Anthony, and while it is a very arousing scent, I am much too famished to even remotely _try_ to act on that.”   
Tony laughed and nodded, crawling out of bed, belatedly realizing he was clad in nothing but boxer shorts and a tee shirt.   
He also belatedly realized that he didn’t care.

Breakfast consisted of pancakes with strawberries and powdered sugar and Tony silently thanking the gods’ that Loki could cook and that Loki had not asked _him_ to cook _(if he had, they likely wouldn’t have a kitchen anymore)_.

Their shower was simply that- there was no inappropriate touching _(any lower than the waist, at least)_ because they weren’t allowed to hide from the world forever and they actually had responsibilities and that meant they actually had to be, well, responsible.   
Though if they shared a drink or two or five first…who would know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright...sorry that took so long to post, but i have major writers block. I know what I want to say, but when I write it, it all comes out sounding horrible. Hope this chapter wasn't TOO bad...


	5. An...Understanding of Sorts

Arriving at Shield HQ was…fun.   
Fuck, what was he thinking? It wasn’t even _remotely_ fun. Awkward; infuriating; annoying, yes. But not fun.   
There had been agents on them in seconds, though there had been a bit of flailing from them first _(at least three had dropped their guns trying to free them from their holsters because normal people don’t randomly appear in a puff of green smoke, though anyone who considered Tony_ or _Loki normal really needed to look up the definition one more time)_ so that must have been why Tony had thought it was fun. Watching them had been fun.   
Staring down the barrel of at least seven different guns had _not_ been fun.   
Neither had the hand cuffs or those blasted magic blocking ones for Loki or the gags or the escorts.   
They’d been locked in the same interrogation room _(though, that was honestly the worse thing they could’ve done because hello, God of Mischief and Chaos and Tony Stark in the same room? Shit’s gonna blow up)_ , so he counted that as a win.   
Bigger win was the gags coming off, just so he could make this lovely comment when Fury came in;

“We really should establish a safeword, dear; this is happening far too often. Mine can be ‘lawsuits’.”   
Fury glared nastily with his one eye, arms crossed before him.

“Oh, yes, I like that idea,” Loki chimed in. “Mine can be ‘Prince of Asgard’.”

“Sweets,” Tony tsked. “The point of a safeword is that there’s only _one_ word.”

“Of course, of course,” Loki said, now looking positively wicked. “Mine can be ‘god’, or maybe even ‘Asgard’.”

“Cut the crap, you two,” Fury snapped. “We’ve got a lot of problems and very little time. Loki, Thor wants to take you back to Asgard. I tend to agree. Stark, he also wants to take you. That can’t happen. Seems we’ve hit a bit of a stall, haven’t we?”

“Director, I assure you; I will _not_ be going back to Asgard, and if I am made to because of _you_ , I will be sure to take your other eye with me.” It was said so calmly that Tony couldn’t help but snort.

Fury scoffed. “How do those cuffs feel? Nice n’tight? How ‘bout the part where they’re holding all your magic? Nice touch, isn’t it?”

Loki’s eyes narrowed impeccably. “They feel absolutely wonderful. Think I may take them for the road? I would _love_ seeing them burning round your throat.”

“Don’t think you’d actually manage that,” Fury deadpanned.

“Oh, Director; you ought to know better than _that_.” The smirk on Loki’s face was pure venom. Tony wanted to kiss it away.

“Fury,” Tony cut in. “I’ll ask you exactly what I asked the others’; what color are Loki’s eyes?”

The man didn’t even glance at the god. “Green.”

“What color _were_ they? During the attack?”  
Tony knew the moment he won; saw it in Fury’s face.

“Blue.”

“Same color as….?” Tony drawled, drawing out the ‘s’ in ‘as’.

“The Tesseract.”

“And that tells us _what_?”

“He was under its control as well.”

“Now, it’s _only_ fair if you arrest Legolas as well, isn’t it? After all, he _did_ assist in dozens of peoples murders. What is that called? Involuntary manslaughter, I believe? Think those _charges_ would hold up in _court_?”

Fury, on his part, remained very still and very calm, though Tony could see the vein bulging in his forehead and the clenching of his fists.

“We’re not talking court, are we, _Mr. Stark_?”   
Tony smiled. _Gotcha._

“Oh, we are, Fury, and believe me; Pepper will sue you for everything down to that eye patch. Tell me, _Director_ ,” Tony mocked, throwing it right back. “Think they’ll make you disband?”   
That’s what ended up doing it.   
Tony knew it would.

“I guess we’ll have to make some sort of agreement. Tell you what; long as he stays under your roof, he’s under your care. You keep him out of trouble- house arrest, I suppose. Any trouble caused by him will be _your_ responsibility and we’ll haul him right back to Asgard where he belongs. Understood? _Both_ of you?”

Loki smiled nastily. “Understood, Director.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Tony replied flippantly, waving a hand.

“In that case,” Fury said, unlocking both their cuffs. “You’re free to go.” And then he spun on his heel and left without so much as a glance their way.

Tony laughed. “Oh, I love pissing him off.”   
His and Loki’s laughter echoed in the empty room when they vanished.

“I do so love watching you do that,” Loki said, shoving him onto the couch as soon as they were back in his Malibu home, straddling his lap and kissing him roughly. “You have _no idea_ what that does to me, Anthony, seeing you take charge like that. You could conquer this world if you so wished.” Those sinful lips moved up, hot breath on his ear as he murmured, “You could conquer _me_ and everything I am and I would let you a thousand times over.”  
Tony felt his breath catch in his throat as he let out a soft moan, rolling his hips up unashamedly when he felt Loki’s length pressed against his own; he could feel its heat through the layers of leather and denim separating them.   
Loki’s lips attacked his again, all cool skin and burning heat and Tony needed _more_.   
He arched his back, pressing closer to the god, relishing in the shiver it brought him.   
Cold hands pushed beneath his shirt, roaming over his skin, finding his back and digging into the muscle there.   
Of course, when one good thing happened, another bad one took its place because that’s how it worked in the life of Tony Star _(and Loki Laufeyson)_.   
A plethora of colors and light broke through Tony’s ceiling and enveloped them.   
Tony felt himself pulled and tugged; saw stars and light; saw the entirety of the universe unfolded before him.  
And then they were landing hard on something that he thought might be a colorful bridge, but his vision was swimming and he was so disoriented he wasn’t sure where he was.   
Maybe Loki teleported them again and things went wrong.   
A cool but tense arm wound around his shoulders, steadying him.   
People surrounded them in a circle, all pointing guns at them and yelling things that Tony didn’t care enough to make out.   
It had to be teleportation gone wrong, but Tony was afraid if he opened his mouth to ask just what the hell had happened, he’d puke all over the god and he had a feeling Loki wouldn’t appreciate that.   
Honestly, he was too disoriented to care.   
It was because of this that he didn’t notice that the weapons pointed at them were not guns, but swords. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the odd scheduling guys, but schools back in session...hehehe, no sex.   
> It'll happen eventually...how long will it take to piss you guys off ;)?


	6. Space Viking Prison

Well, they certainly weren’t in Kansas anymore.   
In no time at all _(once Tony could see properly and had enough sense to realize where, exactly, they were)_ , the pair was taken and thrown in yet another cell, though they _were_ together _(which seemed entirely too kind for people who pointed swords at your face)_ , but he figured maybe it was illegal in Asgard to separate two soulmate’s as well.   
He certainly hoped it was.   
The shackles _(yes, legit shackles; honestly, were these guys still stuck in the fucking dark ages?)_ cut painfully into his wrists and held his arms tightly behind his back, rendering unable to use his hands which really sucked because he could’ve blown this place to hell if he could with just a few switched wires in his Stark Phone, but said phone was in his front pocket, not his back.   
Loki was glowering at the glass wall of the cell like he could make it explode with just his eyes _(it would be pretty damn convenient if he could)_.   
The god’s hands were bound similarly, but he also had shackles around his ankles and his neck, all attached by a long chain.

“Snowflake? How’re we gonna get outta this one?” Tony asked, making his way over to the god and leaning his head against his shoulder. Loki seemed to relax at the contact.

“We do not, Anthony. We go to the trial as we’re meant to, and I will take the punishment for the both of us, if there is one for you at all.” It was said without emotion, though with a steely edge and a set to the god’s jaw.   
Tony didn’t like it.

“Uh, yeah, no. I’m a grown man and also part of this bond, which means whatever you do also reflects on me, and vice versa. You’re responsible for my actions, and I’m responsible for yours.”

Loki’s brow furrowed. “Is that truly how it works on Midgard?” Green eyes found his.

“Isn’t that how it is here?”

“I-”

“Do you know?”   
Loki narrowed his eyes but fell silent at the challenge and Tony knew; Loki had no idea- it’s not like he had found his soulmate until a good two days ago.    
But, upon seeing the darkened gaze Loki cast at the ground, Tony quickly backpedaled _(he’d gotten that down to an art form now)_.   
“I guess I wouldn’t have known if I hadn’t been in the business of politics and government and all that other bullshit my company is associated with. On Ea- uh, Midgard, soulmate’s are bound together for life. Of course, we can take some significant other who doesn’t have our names plastered to their chest, but it’s not the same; it doesn’t feel as real. In a bond, when one person does something, it’s both the bond and the bondee’s responsibility. It’s like…well, the two- us two- become one, if we choose, and it’s very, _very_ hard to leave a soulmate once you’ve found them.”   
Loki nodded as he listened, and smiled a bit at that last comment.

“I hope you do not expect me to leave you, Anthony.”

Tony shrugged. “It seems to be peoples’ natural response to me. I’ve learned to always expect it.”   
Loki turned, pressing his face into Tony’s neck and inhaling deeply.

“Well, then you will be sorely disappointed.”

“I don’t think ‘disappointed’ would be the right word….” He turned his face towards Loki and kissed him, relishing the way the god melted into the contact and hung onto the press of lips like a lifeline.   
Tony only pulled away when he was sure he would pass out from lack of oxygen.

“I’m glad you are here to help me through this, my dear…” The god turned thankful emerald eyes up to his, resting his forehead against Tony’s.

“Loki, if I wasn’t here helping you through this, I would blow up all of Asgard just so I could be.”   
And yes, that was about as sentimental as Tony Stark could possibly get in a time like this _(unless he had spent time preparing a speech- then it was easier; he was terrible at ‘feelings’)_.   
They didn’t get to enjoy their time alone for long; four armed guards _(swords; damn them all to hell)_ marched in, and one said in a loud, powerful voice _(because apparently everyone in Asgard was near deaf)_ ;

“The AllFather has summoned you; he shall give your sentence.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, so it's really short and I'm sorry- this was more of a filler chapter so we can get to the real action in the next chap; my schedules all out of whack because of school and whatnot, so I'm sorry about the odd timing with these chapters. I doubt it will become consistent- I originally planned on a chap ever two days but then school came along, and with it, responsibilities so...hope it wasn't total crap!


	7. Miles of Rain

Tony may or may not have tried to bash his head into a wall _(unsuccessfully)_ on the prospect that if he was unconscious, there would be no possible way for him to discuss anything with the King of Asgard who could probably kill him with a flick of his pointer finger.   
Not that death by wall was any better, but it beat death by pointer finger by a wide margin.   
Of course, Loki caught him by his arm and shoved him into the guard, forcing said guard to catch him and glare hatefully at Loki before the second guard grabbed Loki and dragged them both out to the throne room.   
Upon seeing Odin, he realized two things; one, it was going to be _so_ difficult not making any smartass comments and two; he was just a golder and whiter Fury and he made Fury look stupid every day, so it should be just as easy as long as he upped his vocabulary.   
But the look Loki was giving him was saying ‘you say a word, I will castrate you with a rusty spoon’, so he opted to stay silent   
Didn’t mean it would work, but he’d try.   
Both Loki and Tony were shoved to their knees in lieu of a bow, but Tony was pretty sure it didn’t count unless it was voluntary.

“Loki Liesmith,” Odin began in a loud, booming voice. Okay, Thor and Fury. He could do this. “You, for your crimes against Midgard, I strip from you your power and your immortality and banish you to Midgard indefinitely.”   
Judging by Loki’s shocked, almost hurt look, he clearly hadn’t been expecting that.  
Tony hadn’t either.   
He gaped at Odin for a full five seconds before the complete heartbreak and abandonment struck him as it rushed between the bond, unrestrained and broken.

He couldn’t have stopped the words even if he’d wanted to.

“You god fucking damn bastard. You know just as well as I that he was under the influence of the Tesseract. And dammit, I know that you told Thor he would bring the army of Chituari because he told _us_ , and that means you _knew_ where Loki was and you didn’t do a god damn thing to save him; don’t you _dare_ blame him for the actions that occurred on Earth when _you_ could’ve stopped them entirely!”  

Odin stared at him impassively, but Tony knew he’d pissed him off.   
He was too good at it not to know.

“Are you quite finished?” Odin asked calmly, and while Tony really wanted to rip the god’s other eye out, he didn’t exactly have the hands to do it.   
Panting through his rage, he scowled but said nothing.   
“As for you, Anthony Stark, you are free to go. Loki will be in your custody, however, and if he does anything that you do not allow, it will be considered _your_ fault and you will be handled accordingly.” And boy did Tony know what that meant; you will be handled; you will be exterminated; you will be _killed_. And fuck if that didn’t make him want to murder the guy more.

“Understood, _AllFather_ ,” he spit, fists clenching behind his back.

Odin nodded a single time before standing, raising his golden staff and slamming it on the ground once- an ear killing sound that reminded him of shattering granite.

“Then, Loki Liesmith, I take from you your power,” he pointed the staff at Loki. “And your immortality,” golden light shot out of the end, slamming into Loki’s chest; one by one, pieces of his armor were torn free- his helmet was sent flying off, his cape, his boots and his leather until he was in nothing but an emerald tunic and leather pants.  
And then Loki threw his head back and _screamed_.   
It broke Tony’s heart a little, but then he felt it too.   
Ripping, shredding, breaking, tearing; stealing a part of him that had always been his, agony exploding throughout his chest, his head, his hands, his fingertips; everywhere his nerve endings felt like they were fraying and exploding and oh god, it _hurt_.   
And then it was over and both he and his soulmate were left panting, Loki on his knees with tears streaming down his face and Tony hunched over, eyes blurring with tears for his broken lover.

“With the returning of your immortality,” Odin said, seeming not at all affected by his broken son kneeling at his feet. “Will come the returning of your magic.” He said nothing more; simply motioned for the guards to take them again. The chains were taken off, but everyone knew that didn’t mean a damn thing anymore.   
With that, they were lead across the Einstein-Rosen Bridge _(on foot while the guards rode on horses; as if Tony and Loki were god damn slaves)_ and no one said a word.   
Tony tried to send comforting thoughts through the bond, but Loki didn’t seem to be having any of it; his head was bowed, long hair curtaining his face, his hands folded neatly in front of him.   
The trip through the Bifrost was not fun for either of them, but they made it home _(home; but really, whose home was it?)_ in one piece.   
Fucking hell, they made it home in a million shattered pieces.

Tony didn’t bother with the lights; let the city outside light the room- Loki was nothing more than a silhouette against it. A shadow of what he used to be _(no, never)_.

“Loki…I…are you…?” _Okay?_ Fuck no, what an idiot Tony was for asking; of course the god wasn’t okay; who _would_ be?

“You offered me a drink, Anthony; I think I’ll take it now.” Without another word, the god sat on the couch and stared out at the darkened city.   
Tony complied without another word, pouring two glasses of scotch and bringing them over, grabbing the bottle as well as an afterthought.   
He handed Loki the glass.   
He set it down and took the bottle instead.   
Long fingers curled around the neck of the bottle and he brought it to his lips, head tilting back as he took a long drink; watching the pull of his throat, the tightening of his fingers around the glass, the drop of amber sliding down from the corner of his lips, it was agonizingly beautiful, so fucking beautiful.   
Loki held out the bottle and Tony took it; took a drink of his own before sitting beside the god and kissing him softly, pretending not to notice the salty tears running down Loki’s cheeks or the taste of alcohol in his mouth.   
Pretended not to notice the way Loki’s arms curled around him and he clung like Tony was the only thing holding him up, and wasn’t that funny because Tony was already drowning himself.   
So Tony kissed him like he _could_ hold him up, like he was and that seemed to be enough because suddenly Loki was sobbing into his lips and Tony was kissing the tears away and murmuring sweet nothings like that could fix everything.   
Like he didn’t want to kill anything that had ever hurt Loki.   
Like he didn’t want to sob with the god.  
Like he didn’t feel the agony and sadness flowing through the bond like water through a river.   
Like he didn’t notice the storm clouds outside or the lightning or the rain because apparently everyone had broken tonight.

Tony led them to his bedroom and stood in front of the god, lightning flashing through the window and illuminating them both for just a moment; long enough to see the shattered shards of emerald that made up Loki’s eyes and the droplets clinging to his lashes.   
Tony cupped either of the god’s cheeks and gently swiped his thumbs across Loki’s closed eyes, ridding of those stubborn tears.   
Tony stepped behind the god and undid the laces at the collar of his tunic before pulling it over his head, pressing his lips softly to Loki’s shoulder before turning him around, leading him to sit on the bed and pulling his pants off; Loki wore nothing beneath them.   
Tony took his clothes off as well, didn’t let Loki bother with him.   
When they were both nude, he pulled them beneath the covers and he held the god close, his arms wound around Loki’s waist and Loki’s around his, the god’s head coming to rest on Tony’s chest, just beside the arc reactor. Their legs twined together and they pressed close enough that all air between them evaporated into body heat and mingling breaths dancing with the burn of alcohol.   
Neither of them noticed that the mark on Tony’s chest still glowed the soft emerald of Loki’s magic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, wow, sorry that took so long. As said before, my schedule is off, though I'm going to try for a chapter every weekend.   
> So...angst. That was...well, that was angst.  
> Not super long, but longer than the last


	8. Fixing What's Already Broken

After their return from Asgard, Loki had sat stoic for days on end, only moving when he was moved or if someone _(Tony)_ entered the room, and that hurt Tony more than he thought anything could.

Every attempt had failed, so he did what he was good at and nothing more.

He worked and he drank.   
Not necessarily in that order.

They hadn’t spoken a word for three and a half days, and Tony was getting consistently more and more worried, but Loki wouldn’t stay in a room long enough to talk; so they didn’t.   
Didn’t talk; didn’t touch; didn’t do any of the things that had been easier when one of them was trying to take over the world.  

Some days were worse than others; in fact, Tony remembered one particular one a week and a half after they’d gotten home.

“Please,” Tony had finally begged, taking Loki’s hand before he could escape and holding tight. “Please talk to me. Tell me what’s going on in that head of yours. Please, Loki… _anything_ ….”

But Loki had just ripped his hand away and stared at it like he was just realizing it was there, before his eyes found Tony’s again, emerald eyes livid with anger as he all but hissed;

“ _Do not touch me_.” And Tony’s heart broke just a little more.

“I…I won’t…not without…” And Tony Stark had found himself lost for words that day; he’d stared at the god like he’d grown a second head and stared some more because there was nothing else for him to do…nothing else he _could_ do.   
Tony thought he saw a flash of something through those green orbs; something like sadness and pain and guilt, but it was gone as fast as it had come; Loki had been doing his damndest to keep everything he was feeling away from the bond and while some of it still came through, Tony was at loss as to what was actually going on with the god and he wanted to scream; beg whoever would listen to just _tell him, dammit_ , but life was never that easy and it had gotten a whole helluva lot harder when he found out his soulmate was a god damn Space Viking that he loved anyways.   
Loki had stalked from the room after that, and Tony had watched him go, wanting nothing more than to wrap the god up in his arms and promise him everything would be alright _(even though they both knew damn well it wouldn’t be)_.   
But he didn’t do that; no, he’d grabbed a bottle of scotch and went down to his lab to work on a way to get Loki’s immortality back.

Two weeks since their return, and they hadn’t spoken at all since their talk _(if it could even be considered that)_.   
Loki wouldn’t even look at him now, and if they did happen to meet eyes or run into each other in the hallway, it was an awkward shuffle around the other until they weren’t anywhere near each other.

Three weeks in, seven hours of sleep and at least a dozen empty bottles of alcohol later, and Tony had finally come up with a concrete plan to get Loki’s immortality _(and, furthermore, magic)_ back.

He’d created blueprints that had finally worked _(after his forty seventh try)_ for a small machine that would harness someone’s _(Tony’s)_ energy, including that of any extra power source their body happened to have attached _(arc reactor)_ and would transfer it into the body of the person it was being given _(Loki)_ , effectively multiplying said person’s life by ten.   
With the added energy from the arc reactor, this would effectively give Loki his immortality back.   
Oh, and Tony would die in the process, but whatever.

Finding Loki to tell him this wonderful news really wasn’t that difficult, as the god had been spending most of his time in the guest room _(the only night they’d slept together since their return had been that first one)_.   
Getting _in_ the room to tell him had been a bit more difficult, as Jarvis seemed to have decided they were _both_ his creators now and listened to Loki just as well as he listened to Tony _(damn traitor)_. Of course, threatening to blow the door in worked just as well.

The door was flung open, cracking against the wall _(no, really; Tony was pretty sure the drywall actually cracked)_ and there stood Loki in all his godly glory, wearing nothing but a green silken robe and _(honest to god)_ bunny slippers, his hair falling in damp, messy waves over his shoulders, emerald eyes pinning Tony where he stood.

“What is it you require, Stark?”  
Okay, that was _totally_ uncalled for a stung more than a little.

“Just thought you’d like to know that I can get you your immortality back…” Tony said, trailing off.   
That definitely got Loki’s attention, and soon Tony was launching into a detailed description of how the machine would work and the probability of it working _(99.782 %, Tony had said. Loki had not been amused)_.   
See, but then he got to the part about him dying, assuming _(incorrectly)_ that Loki wouldn’t care either way.   
As it was, the god cared quite a bit.

Two smashed book cases, a shattered glass coffee table, three broken vases and a dislocated nose later, and Tony finally realized that this may have been a bad idea.   
When Loki had finally calmed down, he’d seethed to Tony about how he _dares_ think it even _remotely_ alright to give his life for Loki’s immortality.   
Tony had sat there with his head down, trying not to look like a kicked puppy, or maybe a drowned kitten.   
Either way, it didn’t seem to be working because, mid-rant, there was a deep sigh and long arms wound around him.

“I’m sorry, my love,” Loki whispered. “I’m…I haven’t been…I’ve been terrible to you these last few weeks since our return, and I apologize immensely for it. There’s no good reason for it, really,” _Liar._ “so I’m not going to bother trying to make one up. But, Anthony, no matter how I’ve acted these past weeks, I still need you and love you like you wouldn’t believe…” Loki shook his head and trailed off and Tony stared at him for a moment before poking his chest.

“Cheer up, Bambi,” Tony said as cheerfully as he could manage without sounding _too_ cheerful. “I’m sure we can find other ways. Until then, we always have this.” Tony pulled his shirt down to reveal the glowing mark.

Loki’s eyes widened and he stared.

And then he lurched forward and practically tackled Tony, peppering kisses all over his face, mainly on his lips, but one found its way to the tip of his nose, another to his brow.

“You genius, genius man,” Loki breathed, arms still around Tony.

“Hey,” Tony protested mildly. “Not good for my ego.”   
Either Loki hadn’t heard, or he didn’t care enough to answer.

“I can draw the magic from you, can I not? And your arc reactor would…”

“Keep the power source- which is your magic, in this case- fully supplied. You’d never run out, but take too much at one time and I’m fairly certain I’d die.”   
This caught Loki’s attention, and the god’s eyes flew up to his own.

“This could be a problem,” Loki said at last, even as he traced his fingertips across his name marking Tony’s chest and drew a bit of his magic back into himself, veins and eyes glowing a bright, emerald green before fading back to their normal color, leaving the god looking absolutely mesmerized.   
_Yes_ , Tony thought. _This could be a very big problem…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that took so long...


	9. Problem Solving

They slept together that night, for the first time in three weeks.   
Tony pretended it didn’t make him as happy as it really did.   
Pretended he actually _did_ sleep.   
And when Loki questioned the bags beneath his eyes the next morning, he blamed them on the three weeks with too little sleep and too much to drink.   
Loki hadn’t spoken for a while after that; just gazed at the floor like it knew all the answers.   
Like neither of them had already broken just a bit more than before.   
Like their love for each other could solve _everything_.   
False hope, Tony thought, and silently begged it to be true.

It was Tony who disappeared this time, down in the lab, trying to find a way to get Loki’s immortality back that _wouldn’t_ kill any of them.   
As it turned out, that was a lot harder than it sounded.

“Lo?” Tony asked, glancing over from where he was attempting to rewrite the codes for that machine so he _wouldn’t_ have to kill himself to get Loki’s immortality.

“Yes?” the _(ex)_ god asked as he came over, handing Tony a steaming cup of coffee.

“How is it that you guys actually stay immortal? Or, become immortal?”

Loki raised a brow but answered anyways. “Idunn’s apples.”  
Tony stared at him blankly, so the god elaborated.   
“They’re golden apples, in Idunn’s garden; she’s the keeper of the apples. They give extra life span to those who eat them, bringing with it youth, strength, healing…”

“I see…” He could _so_ do this. “Lo, I’ve got it, I’ve _totally_ got it but I need you to leave. Like now. I need to see if this could work but I don’t want anything to happen and I need to work this out on my own- I know that sounds bad, sorry, love you, I need you to leave now…” He pecked the god quickly on the lips and then gave him a light shove. “Now go!”   
Loki snorted but nodded, heading towards the doors.

“Don’t work too hard, my love!” the god called over his shoulder.

“Never do,” Tony replied absently as he set to work.

*

Loki made his way up the stairs, getting himself a drink before moving to stand before the window overlooking the ocean, watching the waves crash against the rocks.   
Such a beautiful sight; it would forever be a favorite of his, more so in knowing his son was out in that foaming expanse of water.

He let out a breath and shook his head, pressing the cool glass to his aching forehead, relishing in the cool of it.   
Oh, how he wished _(needed)_ his magic back; it felt as if a part of himself had been ripped from him, shredded until there was no hope in ever getting it back.  
It felt as if he had never found his soulmate; the familiar ache in his chest that had been settled there before he’d found Anthony…or rather, before Anthony had found him _(saved him)_.

He stared out at the night sky, fingers tightening around the glass as he brought it to his lips again, and he stepped outside and onto the balcony, letting the wind stroke his hair and his tongue taste the salt in the air as he breathed.   
He tiled his head towards the sky, where he knew Hiemdal was watching.

“ _Why?_ ” he whispered to the stars; to the one who sees all. “Why _me_? What have I done to deserve such cruelty?” _  
Everything_ , his mind whispered to him, as if he didn’t already know.

He shook his head and stepped back inside, settling himself on the couch and waited for his lover.

*

Loki was unsure of when he had fallen asleep, but his drink was now on the table and Anthony was gently shaking his shoulders, eyes bloodshot, dark smudges beneath them, but there was a smile on his face.   
He took Loki’s hand and lead him downstairs hurriedly, over to a set of floating, holographic blueprints for some sort of machine.  
Understanding dawned on him and he gaped, all semblance of elegance gone before he could contain himself.

“Is that…” Loki began, too awed to continue.

“Building something to get your immortality back is damn near impossible, and if I’m saying that, it’s basically _completely_ impossible…if anything can be partially impossible.” Oh, Anthony hadn’t slept; he was rambling as he always did when he didn’t sleep _(which was most of the time, if he were being honest)_.   
“And I realized,” Anthony continued, mad grin lighting his features, eyes just a bit too wild to be safe. “Building a portal into Asgard would be _so_ much easier.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys...it's another short chapter!


	10. Fixing What's Already Broken II

Okay, so maybe building a portal to another fucking _world_ wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be.   
As it was, it had taken three days to get the blue prints correct _(and even then, there was only an 88.64 % chance of it working)_ , and Loki had slept the entire first day, so there was no suggestion on his part _(which, really, would’ve been helpful ‘cause, well, magical bridge and magical being…)_.   
Three days of nonstop working, drinking and not sleeping, and he’d finally had a completed set of blue prints.   
Supplies, he already had, seeing as how he’d gone to the liberty of having Jarvis order basically everything he could possibly need, which was _everything_ , and then two more of it.   
So yeah, he was set.   
And, no matter how set he was, Loki still dragged him upstairs after that third day to sleep.   
Of course, sleep wasn’t the first thing on his mind _(never had been, never would be)_ , so being forced upstairs to do said sleeping really wasn’t on his to-do list _(anywhere)_ , so it sort of put a glitch in his plans.   
Then again, his so-called ‘plans’ consisted of a) building the thing, and b) using the thing.

“You require rest, my love, and you will not work any longer until you have had at least eight hours of it,” Loki stated firmly as he led Tony away from the lab and up the stairs by his hand.

“But-” Tony tried to protest, but Loki still had the eyes and the look _(the one that promised a very painful death, possibly by spoon)_ and he was Loki, so really, protesting didn’t _(and wouldn’t ever)_ work.

And sleep Tony did _(an entire thirteen hours of it)_ , wrapped up in Loki’s arms, safe and protected and everything he’d never been.   
The nightmares came, of course, as they did every night, but Loki was able to soothe them away _(magic even when he didn’t have any)_.   
They were the same as they’d always been, with New York shoved in there as well because his subconscious hated him just as much as life seemed to _(though life had given him Loki, so really, it wasn’t_ all _bad)_ , so of course his nightmares involved Afghanistan and New York and drowning and not being able to breathe and fucking aliens because why not?   
Loki had just held him close and whispered sweet nothings as he’d struggled to breathe past the tightness in his throat and the ache in his chest where the reactor pressed against his ribs.   
Eventually, those sweet nothings turned to song, and eventually that song lulled him to sleep; the soft drone of Loki’s voice, the strong arms around him, the steady beat of the god’s heart, they all molded together until he found something beautiful and calming and was able to fall asleep and stay asleep without any disturbances _(physical_ or _metaphysical)_.

He awoke on the fourth day to the smell of _food_ , beautiful, wonderful food, and a piping hot mug of coffee _(still steaming)_ sitting on his nightstand.   
He inhaled deeply, bringing the cup to his lips before sipping it carefully, relishing the bitter taste and the burn _(of heat rather than alcohol, which happened to be the burn he was used to)_ as it slid down his throat.   
He crawled out of bed, mug cradled in both hands like a life line _(which it totally was)_ , noting he was in sweats and nothing more and realizing he didn’t really care, and followed the smell to the kitchen.

“Loki, love of my heart, light of my life, apple of my eye-”

“Are you plotting something, Anthony? Showering me with compliments is hardly a natural occurrence,” Loki jested, glancing over his shoulder with a smile.

Tony grinned. “Wake me up like this every morning and it’ll _become_ a natural occurrence.”

“I think,” Loki said as Tony came up behind him, setting his mug down and winding his arms around the god’s waist, resting his chin on Loki’s shoulder. “I might have to take you up on that offer.”

Tony smiled and nodded. “As you should. I can be a really flattering guy,” he replied, kissing the side of Loki’s neck.   
The god tilted his head a bit, letting out a content sigh and Tony bit at his neck a bit; Loki’s fingers went lax around the spatula, eyes falling to half mast.   
Tony grinned and stole the spatula from unresisting fingers, stepping back and slapping Loki’s ass with it.   
Loki yelped and turned to glare at Tony _(or tried, but with that bed head, it was practically impossible)_ before stealing the spatula back.

“Perhaps I’ll eat all of it myself,” Loki drawled as he turned his back and continued cooking.   
Tony’s eyes widened.

“You wouldn’t,” he said, crossing his arms.

“I might,” Loki replied with a shrug.

“I will dye your hair green if you even _think_ of doing that,” Tony shot back, and Loki turned to look at him with widened emerald eyes.

“You wouldn’t,” the god said, wide eyes narrowing slightly.

Tony grinned widely. “I might.” And then he threw his head back and laughed, leaning forward and kissing the god’s pouting lips, and felt Loki melt against him.

“You frustrate me,” Loki mumbled into his lips.

“You love it,” Tony replied, opening his eyes to gaze at the god.

“I do,” Loki said, a smile curving his lips before he leaned back and kissed the tip of Tony’s nose and turned back to their breakfast.   
Tony smiled goofily at the back of his head _(he hadn’t been this happy in years)_ and grabbed his mug off the counter, taking a long drink of the piping hot coffee, deciding nothing was better than having coffee made for you by a gorgeous, leggy six something god with hair anyone would die for and eyes like broken shards of emerald pieced together in exactly the right way.   
And then it hit Tony like a bag of bricks; Loki was healing now.   
He was smiling and laughing and waking Tony up with _coffee_ for Christ’s sake.   
He was legitimately happy, and Tony hadn’t seen that for three weeks _(long weeks that seemed more like months than anything)_.

Breakfast consisted of pancakes, eggs and _(oh god)_ bacon.   
Alright, so maybe he didn’t breathe between bites, but who needed to breathe when they had pancakes made by a sexy god?   
The answer to that was a big fat ‘no one’.

*

After breakfast, Tony went to science.   
Loki came with him, giving him the occasional pointer on how to properly set something for this other thing to work, or what to change to make this other thing they changed earlier work better.   
It was long, deeply satisfying work, creating something entwined with magic; something a Stark would never, _ever_ be thought to do, let alone the great Howard Stark’s son. Then again, Tony was much more open minded than Howard ever could be _(or ever pretended to be)_.

The portal, when it was finished, was absolutely beautiful, all sleek, rounded edges, dark metal and oh god, Tony swore he could see space through that thing; colors and stars and planets all whirling together until they formed the codependent universe everyone knew was out there.

Tony gazed at it for a while before turning his eyes to Loki, who was staring at it like it was the door to death before him and he had only one choice; go.

“I can go alone, Loki,” Tony said softly, rubbing his hands along the god’s arms comfortingly.

“No,” Loki said sharply, all semblance of happiness gone like they’d never been there. “You will not. We will go together, as we have planned on doing.”   
Well, actually, they hadn’t really formed a plan yet, but together works _(they both knew damn well that had been the plan all along, and they didn’t even have to talk about it)_.   
The emotions racing across the bond were so mixed that Tony didn’t know which were his and which were Loki’s; but this was now or never. They couldn’t put it off any longer than they already had.

“You ready?” Tony asked, chewing on his bottom lip. Fuck, they didn’t even know if it would work. What if it went wrong? What if they ended up stranded in space? What if-

“Yes.”

Loki took his hand, twined their fingers together, face set.   
Tony took a long, slow breath, tightened his fingers around the god’s, and together they stepped through the mess of colors into what could only be described as the unknown. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, guys! A bit of fluff before the heavy stuff!


	11. Unknown

Just like with the Bifrost, Tony could see everything that was never _meant_ to be seen; the swirling mesh of colors and stars dragging him in until he couldn’t breathe with the force of it; until he was shoved somewhere else too dizzy to stand and his head was aching too badly for him to open his eyes.

“That,” Tony said once he’d emptied his stomach. “Was worse than the time in the Bifrost.”

“Agreed,” Loki said from somewhere to his right. Tony pried his eyes open and gazed around- they seemed to be in some sort of orchard; the grass beneath his hands and knees was soft, vibrant green spanning on for miles and miles. The trees couldn’t be more than ten feet tall, their leaves bright, a gold sheen seeming to surround them, and hanging on the trees were- oh, holy fuck they were golden apples. Oh, good lord, they’d made it.   
Loki was already on his feet, a golden apple held in his hands, something in his golden eyes akin to wonder and amazement.

Without further ado, the god bit into the apple; Tony watched with bated breath. Abruptly, the air around Loki exploded with gold and emerald light twined together, swirling and blinding and so, absolutely beautiful that Tony wondered if what his eyes told him he was seeing could possibly be real. And then he felt it; the delicious surge of power rushing throughout every inch of his body; the unrestrained joy coursing through his system, the pure relief choking him.

When the light faded, however, Loki was not alone; Odin was standing just behind him, outrage blaring in his eye.   
Tony felt himself freeze, watched as Loki did the same before turning slowly to face his adopted father, emerald green now gathering on the younger god’s fingertips.

“You dare,” Odin growled in a low, terrifying voice and Tony swore he felt time freeze. “You _dare_ think you can break into my Kingdom? You think yourself powerful enough to even _attempt_ doing that, let alone getting away with it? You dare try fool us not once, but _twice_?”

“If I have fooled you, AllFather, I have done my job; if I have fooled you _twice_ , I have twice exceeded your hopeless expectations,” Loki replied, voice calm despite the fury Tony could feel coursing through his system.   
Odin’s single eye narrowed and then calmed.

“I wonder,” the man said. “How you will fare without your soulmate?” That was all the warning Tony got before gold was shooting at him from Odin’s spear.   
Time seemed to slow and for a moment, Tony couldn’t breathe; could only watch as it shot towards him, as Loki’s eyes widened and he called Tony’s name desperately, as Odin’s face shifted from calm to smug; fear rushed through his system and he wasn’t sure who’s it was- his or Loki’s.   
He raised his arms in front of his face in a futile attempt to stop whatever it was flying at him, eyes squeezing shut, prepared for the pain-   
-that never came.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw, with shock, why.   
A shimmering emerald wall was held in front of him, protecting him, green sparks still dancing from his fingertips.   
Loki was watching him with wide, shocked _(and more than a little relieved)_ eyes, before those same eyes moved to where Odin was lying motionless on the ground ten feet from where he had been when he’d shot whatever it was at Tony.   
_Oh,_ Tony realized. The spell had bounced off the shield and hit Odin instead; did that mean….did that mean that Tony had just killed the King of Asgard _on accident?_  
Loki walked slowly over to Odin, kneeling beside him, waving a glowing hand over his body before moving his eyes to Tony and saying,

“He is dead.”

Tony gaped. “But I- how did- that was- oh god, how?” Oh, he couldn’t breathe. He was _so_ going to be killed for this. Oh, how angry would Loki be? Even if the god hated Odin, he was still the guy who raised him. Oh, what if it was Loki who killed him? Oh god, he was going to die and it was going to be by Loki or Thor or a fucking Asgardian firing squad _(with swords)_ and he wasn’t even gonna get to say goodbye to Pepper or Rhodey or the other’s on his team or Jarvis or Dummy, U and Butterfingers and he was going to die unloved and painfully and slow because dammit this was _Loki-_

“Breathe, my dear,” a gentle voice reminded him and he sucked in sweet, sweet oxygen.

“I’m sorry,” he choked out and Loki frowned.

“There is nothing to be sorry for, Anthony; you have just made Thor the new King of Asgard, and I next in line for the throne. You were able to _control_ my magic, something that should take _centuries_ to accomplish. If anything, I should be thanking you.”   
Tony felt himself physically relax the longer Loki spoke, realizing no, the god was _not_ going to kill him because Odin deserved to be dead _anyways_.   
Loki’s arms wound around his waist and Tony leaned into him, laying his head on his lover’s shoulder.

“What now?” Tony asked, gazing absently around the beautiful orchard.

“Well, what else is there to do?” Loki asked.

A golden apple appeared in Loki’s palm and he held it out to Tony. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, I know, and I'm sorry but yay! The asshole is gone!   
> And next chapter, what everyone has been waiting for will come. we will get smexy times (and possibly a frostiron wedding)


	12. Tony Starks Survival Guide for Marrying the Norse God of Mischief

Their wedding wasn’t big; in fact, it was pretty damn small, even by Captain Chastity’s standards and big for him was like, ten people.   
The only people that ended up coming were the team, Phil _(who wasn’t as dead as everyone thought he was)_ , Pepper, Rhodey, Happy and Loki’s mother _(who wasn’t nearly as angry as they’d thought she would be about the death of her husband and was rather thrilled to see her son getting married)_.   
It was on the roof of Stark Tower, decorated with hundreds of strings of gold and green lights, with a few crystal white ones thrown in. There was a cream colored carpet that led from the door to the glass railing at the edge of the Tower; the cream color remained impeccably cream colored, not even the dirt from their shoes soiled it _(Tony suspected it was some sort of magic carpet, or maybe that there was witchcraft involved)_.

Tony was currently in their bedroom with Thor, Clint and Rodgers, glaring in the mirror at his hair because god dammit, he was not trying to look like Einstein. Everything about Tony screamed rumpled inventor from his unruly hair down to the deep red button up he was currently attempting to smooth the wrinkles out of. Damn it all to hell; Loki was going to go out there looking like the gorgeous supermodel he always looked like and Tony was going to look like a fucking homeless person.   
He heard a deep, booming laugh behind him and he turned to glare at the thunder god, who was smiling at him in amusement.

“Worry not, my friend,” Thor said, clapping a heavy hand on Tony’s shoulder. “You will do fine.” That stupidly happy smile on the god’s face never went away.

“Yeah, I mean, you look like the homeless Einstein you were meant to be,” Clint cut in with a wicked grin.

“Go find yourself a tree and make a nest in it, Tweety,” Tony snapped, grabbing a book from his bookshelf and chucking it after Clint, who had taken off down the hallway, laughter echoing after him.   
Steve shook his head in an exasperated, “I’m done with their bullshit” way before straightening out his tie.   
Thor chuckled and shook his head, but his head-shake was more of a “I love these guys” thing.

“Ready, Tony?” Steve asked,

Tony shook his head. “No.” And proceeded to cling to the bed frame so as not to be dragged out; it wasn’t that he _didn’t_ want to marry Loki- fuck, he loved the god more than he can actually remember ever loving anyone. It was the fact that he _was_ marrying Loki that scared him the most- what if Loki ended up thinking he was too intolerable to spend the rest of eternity with? What if the god couldn’t put up with Tony’s constant hiding _(it wasn’t hiding, dammit)_ in the lab? Tony had never been married before. What if he was a bad husband? What if-  
-and his thoughts were abruptly cut off when Thor legitimately picked him up and threw him over one large, broad shoulder, heading out the door, ducking so that neither his head nor Tony’s ass would hit the door frame.

“Mutiny!” Tony shouted, uselessly hitting that muscled back with his fists. “This is mutiny, I tell you!”   
Thor just carried him out to the edge of the Tower where the pastor was waiting with an amused look on his face. In fact, everyone looked amused, Tony noted as he looked around and he settled for glaring petulantly at Thor even as the thunder god chuckled and took his place in one of the chairs they had set up on either sides of the carpet.   
Rhodey stood at Tony’s side as his best man, and Frigga would stand at Loki’s side after she’d walked him down the aisle.   
And when she did…well, Tony forgot how to breathe. There stood Frigga in all her beauty in a golden gown but it was Loki that really stole his breath…Loki who walked slowly beside his mother with his arm looped within hers. Loki who wore a black and gold jacket with a high collar framing his long neck, and a long green mantle hooking around and attaching at his throat with a gleaming golden clasp _(it looked like it was in the shape of the arc reactor but Tony couldn’t be sure)_ and at each of his shoulders. The mantle itself was a deep emerald green, looking like it was silk, that fell just a few feet past Loki’s ankles, trailing behind him. The god wore sinfully tight leather trousers that hugged his long legs and slim hips perfectly, along with a pair of tall black boots, laced at the back and god…there were no words to describe how fucking beautiful the god was.

Everything passed in a blur, and all Tony heard were the words “You may now kiss the groom”- fuck, he didn’t even remember his own vows. He just kissed Loki for all he was worth. Clint cat called and this earned him an elbow to the ribs from Nat.   
The cake was delicious, the food even more so and the dancing was brilliant.   
But God knows that the end couldn’t come soon enough and as soon as it did…well, Tony had never gotten to the bedroom so fast.

Tony had planned to take this slow, he really had, but all semblance of plan went out the window and his brain had a momentary shut down when he saw Loki naked for the first time, all long limbs and ivory skin for miles and god, Tony wanted to mark every inch of it, make Loki his. Tony was out of his clothes and onto Loki fast enough to make Flash impressed. He shoved the god roughly onto his back and kissed him hard; it was messy and it was wet and it was fucking hot and Tony couldn’t get enough, marking, mapping, caressing until Loki was a writhing, moaning mess beneath him and god, he was so fucking beautiful like this. Tony moved down Loki’s body, grinning wickedly before taking the god’s cock into his mouth in one go, tonguing the slit before bobbing his head back, relishing in the way that Loki arched and cried out as if this was everything he’d ever needed.   
Making sure the god was good and slick, he pulled off with a wet pop, ignoring the protesting whimper that came from Loki because Tony knew things were about to get much better.   
Preparing himself while sucking Loki off had been a bit easier said than done, but was totally worth it as he rose onto his knees and sank himself down onto the god’s length inch by inch until he bottomed out and was fully impaled on Loki’s cock.   
He groaned at the feeling of being so full, his hands moving to Loki’s chest to brace himself as he rose up and then sank back down just as quickly, loving the shock and lust in Loki’s eyes as he watched Tony ride his cock.   
Tony soon set a hard, punishing pace, his own cock bobbing against his stomach, achingly hard. He reached a hand down, planning on jerking himself, but Loki let out a low growl.

“No,” the god hissed, eyes predatory. “ _Mine_.” And he curled those long fingers around Tony’s cock and pumped him in time to Tony’s punishing pace. Both were panting and breathing heavily, but it was Loki who spilled first with a cry of “ _Anthony!_ ” and that was what did it for Tony.   
He spilled over the god’s hand and chest and was barely able to stop himself before collapsing on top of Loki.   
Slowly, he pulled off the god’s cock and snuggled up to his side.

“That was…” Tony said breathlessly.

“Indeed,” Loki agreed, nuzzling Tony’s head.

“Mm, love you,” Tony mumbled sleepily, feeling himself beginning to drift off.

“And I love you too, my Anthony,” Loki murmured just as softly, arms tightening possessively around Tony.   
This had been no fairy tale, Tony thought to himself even as he relaxed bonelessly into Loki’s arms. But at the same time, he knew they would get their happily ever after….forever, hopefully.   
And fuck, that apple really had been delicious.   
It was with these messy thoughts that Tony fell into a pleasantly empty sleep, wrapped up in Loki’s long arms, knowing damn well that he was going to make Loki try pancakes for the first time for breakfast tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's the end! Thank you for all who have stuck with me through this thing. I'm sorry the last chap took so long to get up, but we did get our happily ever after! It seemed like a long shot with our boys, I know...if you enjoyed this, check out my latest fic 'Castle of Broken Glass'. You might enjoy it!

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first attempt at a soulmates AU, so tell me what you think too far.  
> Wow, Thor is hard to write, so I'm sorry if I totally fucked up his character- I know he's seen as some happy, bouncy puppy, but now is not the time for that. It will come. So will his poptarts.


End file.
